parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Crocodile of Notre Dame 2 (James Graham's Style)
Here is James Graham's twenty sixth movie spoof of The Crocodile of Notre Dame 2. Cast * Croc (from Croc) as Quasimodo * Bowser Koopa (from Super Mario Bros) as Sarousch * Lola Bunny (from Looney Tunes) as Esmeralda * Bugs Bunny (from Looney Tunes) as Phoebus * Chuckie (from Rugrats) as Zephyr * Stepney the Bluebell Engine as Hugo * Sir Handel the Narrow Gauge Engine as Victor * Rosie the Lavender Tank Engine as Laverne * Bart Simpson (from The Simpsons) as Clopin * Alan A Dale (from Robin Hood) as Archdeacon * Tiny Kong (from Donkey Kong) as Lady DeBurne (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *Hit02.wav *sabrswg3.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabroff1.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrarmb1.wav *sabrswng2.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabrswg1.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *FastSabr.wav *sabhit3.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcelitning02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcejump02.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) *SaberOn.wav *Swing02.wav *lasrhit2.wav *LSwall01.wav *Swing01.wav *lasrhit4.wav *sthswng1.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit1.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 *enemy_saber_on.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSrico02.wav *LSrico03.wav *LSsabr01.wav *LSsabr03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Lasers/ *LsHitSm1.wav Voice Cast (English) * Croc - Radar Overseer Hank * Bowser Koopa - Microsoft Sam (-10) * Lola Bunny - Microsoft Mary * Bugs Bunny - Microsoft Mike * Chuckie - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) * Stepney the Bluebell Engine - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) * Sir Handel the Narrow Gauge Engine - Radar Overseer Guy * Rosie the Lavender Tank Engine - Radar Overseer Beulah * Bart Simpson (from The Simpsons) - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth * Alan A Dale (from Robin Hood) - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner * Tiny Kong (from Donkey Kong) - Microsoft Mary (+10) * Narrator - Lernout and Hauspie Michael Voice Cast (Spanish) * Croc - Jorge Loquendo V1 * Bowser Koopa - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) * Lola Bunny - Carmen Loquendo V1 * Bugs Bunny - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) * Chuckie - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) * Stepney the Bluebell Engine - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) * Sir Handel the Narrow Gauge Engine - Juan Loquendo V1 * Rosie the Lavender Tank Engine - Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10) * Bart Simpson (from The Simpsons) - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 * Alan A Dale (from Robin Hood) - Roberto Loquendo V1 * Tiny Kong - Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) * Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V1 Scenes * The Crocodile of Notre Dame 2 (James Graham's Style) Part 1 * The Crocodile of Notre Dame 2 (James Graham's Style) Part 2 * The Crocodile of Notre Dame 2 (James Graham's Style) Part 3 * The Crocodile of Notre Dame 2 (James Graham's Style) Part 4 * The Crocodile of Notre Dame 2 (James Graham's Style) Part 5 * The Crocodile of Notre Dame 2 (James Graham's Style) Part 6 * The Crocodile of Notre Dame 2 (James Graham's Style) Part 7 * The Crocodile of Notre Dame 2 (James Graham's Style) Part 8 Trivia *Stepney the Bluebell Engine will be pulling three red coaches throughout the entire movie. *Sir Handel the Narrow Gauge Engine will be pulling a red coach, two green and yellow coaches, and a brown caboose throughout the entire movie. *Rosie the Lavender Tank Engine will be pulling nine freight cars throughout the entire movie. *Bugs Bunny's lightsaber will be light blue and will have the sabrout1.wav, sarbarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Lola Bunny's lightsaber will be light blue and will have the sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Bowser Koopa's lightsaber will be red and will the SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The guards will have pistol guns and red lightsabers, that will all have the enemy_saber_on.mp3, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *People will all have pistol guns and different colored lightsabers, that will all have the sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, and will be light blue, dark blue, light green, dark green, yellow, orange, purple, pink, and white throughout the entire movie. Category:James Graham Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 Movie Spoof Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 Movie Spoofs